You're Joking Right?
by Mhera-and-Fwirl
Summary: This guy wanted a ride. argh Me, being nice, let him in. I asked him what his name was--- I slammed on the breaks, he HAD to be kidding
1. By Friday?

a/n--I own nothing, but me, Cacia (kayceah) and the plot line, I don't own the songs discused, or the artists, places eaten at or stores, or city names, or roads-- or the characters from Lord of the Rings, or any other movie or anyother thing I may decide to talk about. although... I do own the car... ;) I think in Italics  
  
By Friday?  
  
I was driving home from work like usual, just me in the car, my little blue Ford Topaz, Good old Trusty... only, unfortunatly for me, I was hitting all the red lights. This was one of those great days. Red Lights. sigh I didn't know if I'd ever get there. I had the radio blaring on my favorite Christian Rock station, and was humming along to one of my favorite songs, "The Turnaround" by an artist that I could never remember his name... but I still liked his songs.  
"NAH!!! NAH!!!! NAHHH!!! NAaaAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" I was half singing half yelling along with the interlude. The car next to me was mad because I had the windows down, and they wanted to listen to their rap music. I thought to myself..._ Is that eVEn mUsiC?  
_But then--- after driving through another changed-to-green-after-waiting-forever.  
"Wahoo!" I had made it through a green light! Probably the best thing that had happened to me all day.  
---But then....._Oh great another red light!  
_Suddenly there was a guy at my pasenger window. "EEeeeppp!!!" I jumped in my seatbelt, --which pinched my neck. _Ooww!  
_"Hey, do you think you could give me a lift to Mineapolis?" He said. _Woah Dude!!! I'm a 17 year old GIRL, and YOU want ME to DRIVE YOU to MINEAPOLIS????? Thats like 3 DAYS DRIVE FROM HERE!!! GEt a GRIP DUDE!  
_"Umm, no. Don't think so." _Me trying to look mature here, and dude this guy was really cute, but would my parents ever let me do that??? NO.  
_"Aw common. Pleassseeee? I have to get to Mineapolis by Friday." _Friday, rEALly, today is what, Wednesday, and I live in Portland, and you want to get to Mineapolis, MinaSOTA by FRIDAY!!! This dude was NUTS!  
_"Try the AIRport." I said edging the car a bit closer to the one in front of me. _Still at.... the same red light. Would it eVEr change?  
_"I tried. But they wouldn't sell me a ticket." _Uuuuhuuummm sure dude... whatever... like ALL the flights would be full at an INTERNATIONAL AIRporT?? BrothER!!! sigh  
_'"Listen, all I have are these clothes on my back, and this $20 bill. Please! I need a ride!" He gave me that puppy-eyes look. How could I resist? He was so cute. _Dude this guy is hot, and he looks like Orlie the Flower!!!!_ My sister and I always made fun of OB, just because it was fun.  
"Fine." I pushed the 'un-lock' button on the car door.  
"Thanks! You're a live saver!" _How can I save your life by letting you ride in my car??? Ok, that's it, I'm driving him to the MAX station, and either leaving him there, or taking him to the airport. But I'm NOT DRIVING him to Mineapolis. Besides! I have to go to group practice, and that meets at seven!  
_  
I was in the Portland Youth Orchestra that meets on Saturday afternoons, and I would get together with some friends from my section, and work on the hard parts for about two hours once a week or so. And I hadn't gone for two weeks, and I was really missing Danny, a fellow second violinist. We are about the same level and play using the same styles, but have differnt teachers. And he's really nice, and he likes me. So I wasn't going to miss that again just because of some guy wanting a ride to Minnasota.  
  
"SoooO what music is this?" the dude asked.  
Rolls eyes _Great... I'm sure this guy dosn't like my music either.  
_"It's my favorite radio station."  
"Ohh..."  
I think he didn't even know what a radio WAS.  
"So dude, do you have a name or what?"  
"Oh... I'm called Legolas Greenleaf." _I slammed on the breaks. (thankfully there was no cars around) He HAD to be KIDDING!!! Not only did he look lots like Orlie Bloomie, he said his name was LEGOLAS??? Hmmm... He lacked the cool hair, but it was still blonde,_ _and kinda on the shaggie side... maybe he had to cut it... or something.  
_"If you are the Legolas that I'm thinking of, why is your hair so short?" _Realizing how stupid I was to just slam on the breaks.... ok.. what must he think of me noW?  
_"I saw this comercial on the telly one day, and it was about some poor children who had no hair, so I cut mine and donated it."  
"And kids would want bleach blonde hair?"  
"I have bleach blonde hair don't I?"  
"Ya... sooO?"  
"Well, if I do, then why wouldn't other people like it?"  
I hated to have to tell him that people make lots of fun of blonde's and that there are hundreds upon hundreds of blonde jokes out there. But I decided to take another tactic.  
"I know I would like to have bleach blonde hair, if I knew it was elven." Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, since he didn't know I knew all about the LotR books and movies, and had seen all the movies and the extra's and read most of the LotR books, (but not all the histories.)  
"Hmm..." Was all he said.  
  
Soon we were at the MAX station.  
"So here we are dude, here's two bucks, that should get you there." _This was easier than I thought! I was getting rid of "Lego Dude" for only two bucks! What a bargan!  
_"I can get all the way to Minnasota on only two dollars?"  
_Oh great.... now what do I say? What to do... what to do... I can't just LeAVe him here, that's rude... what to do... what to say?!? YIKES!  
_"No, ummm.... "  
"If I can't get to Minnasota, then--"  
"Listen here, dude, I don't know if my parents would let ME drive YOU all the way to Minnasota by Friday. I would have to drive overnight, and I really don't think I can legally do that. Besides--" _Was there another reason not to take this guy? He was really hot, cute, and his voice was awesome--not to mention those deep blue eyes looking into minesigh. Woah! Back to realITY here?!!! Four great reasons TO take him.... but then--- what'll my parents say--what will I say when I'm taking him..... screams inside  
_  
Five minutes later....  
  
"You were saying,"Leggy proded.  
"Oh, ummm yes... one sec." _I know! I'll just jump out of the car, call mom on my cell, tell her I have to take a friend to Mineapolis, Minnasota by Friday, and'll be back by sometime next week.... sounds good enough....  
  
_So I called my mom--- _that went great.... ya right... --but I won't think about it, because now, I have to get this Leggy to Mineapolis-- and by Friday.  
_  
"SooO what time do you have to be in Mineapolis?"  
"When the sun is--"  
"In time, like as in a cloCK? Dude, just look at this clock and tell me when ya gotta be there." I had one of those watches with all my charms around the band... but it was a watch... so I showed him my watch... _This guy is more annoying than I origionally thought... great.  
_"Oh... hmm... 3:45 in the afternoon hours."  
"Fine... I try to be there by five in the morning so that you can be there by three forty-five." I really hate driving through big cities... Mineapolis-St. Paul was no different....I was hoping for more like nine at night... but anyway.... _I want to get home as soon as I can-- the sooner he's gone, the sooner I go home. Right? ya... right.  
_

A/N -- What do you think? Don't forget to drop me a review! :) 


	2. Of What?

Of What?

_I have to drive home-- hope mom isn't there--- so... leave the dude in the car, and get my bag, and stuff it with clothes... then grab the jurnal, and some cash from my 101 Dalmation's doggy bank, then run out the door, and go--_

Simple right??

It all goes fine, all the way up to when we get home, mom isn't there, neither is my older brother, or younger sister.... Dad is at work, and only Buddy, my 4 year old golden is at home. He barks when he hears my car drive into the driveway, and continues to bark when I unlock the front door. _Well that went well! Leggie stayed in the car! Even let me lock the doors on him! _Thankfully my car has automatic locks-- or perhaps not so great.... I run in the house, and grab my stuff, toss the hedge hog for Buddy, to get him out of my way, and run to the kitchen and grab some peanut butter and crackers-- for snacking along the way. I run out the door, locking it as I go, tossing the toy again for Buddy to keep him from coming with me, and make my way towards the car.

I get out my key, and begin to unlock the door. Only to find out that Leggie is keeping his finger on the "lock" button on his door.

"LET GO!!!"

"Of what?" He gives me a sad look with those beautiful blue eyes. I nearly faint.

Once I regain conciousness......

"Take Your FinGER OFF the ButtON!!"

"Oh..."

Finally I'm in the car. "No touching buttons! Let ME do that! Ok?"

_Alright.... why is he looking at me like that??? I'm not the wierdo--- he is! Even though he is really rEALLY cuTE!!! No-no---no no noooO Really reALLY HOT!!!!_

"What is in your hands?"

I look down... I have all the stuff I grabbed from the house still in my hands.

"Are you going to drive with that on your lap?"

"Ummmm no." I chuck the junk into the backseat.

"Who is going to ride back there?"

"No one." _What is it with him asking such bazzar questions?_

Finally! Finally I'm back on the road. On the way to the frizway (as I call it). I calm down, and push the power button on the radio. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a window opening, not just an inch, and then going back up... noooooO! It comes down aLL the waY!!

_NoooO! NoT the windOW!!!_ _I have to get on the freeway I hate merging onto the freeway.... just look back, trun on your signal, and you'll be just fine... ya.. with the passengerside window wide open with a head sticking out, and blonde hair flying everywhere. Great._ Once I'm safely on the freeway--

"Windows stay up while moving."

"Why?"

_Ummmm because it's dumb, it's loud, and I like to listen to the radio, and everyone in the world dosn't need to know I'm driving with LegoLAS GReenleAF.... LiKE duDE!!!! I just won't tell him.... _ I push the "lock windows" button on the car door, and roll up his window.

Five minutes later...

_Oh no!! We're only to The Dalles, and my stomach's growling...... great... We'll just pull off at the nearest off ramp, and go to Taco Bell or something... What'll I get the dude? Oh... I'm sure he'd like a taco or something.... ya...a taco_

"Where are we going?"

"To get food. Wanna taco?"

"A Taco?"

_Taco... what's in a taco.... uuuuuhh... meat, lettuce, cheese... tomatoes.... veggies! What if he's a vegitarian!-- or worse!! what if he'z a vegen! not that that's a bad thing... but... what'll he eat?_

"There's veggies..."

"Sure..."

_One won't be enough.... I'll get him two.... ya... two...that otta be good..._

_Next... all I have to do is get OFF the freeway.... that's just the easy part, just be sure to use the breaks, and use them lots, 'cuz you'll have to stop! Don't forget about that evil stop sign ahead! _I hate stopping! Considering all the red lights earlier today.... _ya... Taco Bell is over there... left.... ya.. left......_

In the Drive Thru.....

"Ya, I'll have two tacos, and a burrito."

"Who are you talking to?" _I look over at Lego boy.... sigh he has that wonderfully faint worthy look on his face... that look of question and qusitivness.... sigh and those blue eyes... those deep blue eyes........and the voice, so soft, low, and gentle, asking--- a stupid question?_

"No, make that three tacos and two burritos." _If we're going to be on the road for around three days, going to Mineapolis, I want to have plenty of food along. _

I pull up to the window, get the food, pay, and drive out the lot. _Ok... the freeway... that good ol' freeway... groan_

"Here's a taco, I have another one for ya to, but you gotta eat that first. K?"

He remains speachless, those deep blue eyes watching my every move, my hand going into the taco bag, grabbing a taco, and handing it to him. _gasp _I jump in my seat. _ what was that??!!?? DUDE!!! THat was freaky!!_ something very warm touched my hand ..._oh... It must have been his hand.... sigh I feel really rEALLY stupid now... he's looking at me with this wierd look... freaky... Not to mention how giddy I am from being TOUCHED by LEgolAS!!!---- ok ok... CALM doWN!!!! that's it!! breathe in heeee and out hooo ....._

"What is this?" _Don't play stupid on me, Lego-boy... that just won't work....just eat IT!!!_

"A taCO." _duh?!?!?!_

"Oh." He shuts up for a while--- _it's almost like he knows what I'm thinking.... that'z just scary.... _His deep beautiful blue eyes were scanning over the taco.

"You can eat it-- it won't hurt you y'know." _Cha! Like a TacO could actually huRT you--- i guess it could.... like the shell anyway.. like hez going to do that...._

10 minutes later

I grab for my burrito..... _ahhh FOODDDD i'm sooo hungry _I waited until we were out of the town... because I really don't like driving in towns... ya I know I live in Portland, a really big town... but I have no other choice there--- it's either drive through city, or stay home, and that sucks.

I notice that Lego-dude is watching me eat-- he still hasn't eaten his taco.

"Arn't you going to eat?"Burrito in hand, and on steering wheel at same time, I look over at him. gasp He's looking right at me!! Right into my eyes. _breathe!! just keep breathing... ahhhh the road!!! _I have to look away-- those eyes... they keep me in a trance, wanting to go closer--closer.... _ahh but keep driving.... _ but those eyes....those eyes...


End file.
